minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Archaeology
Welcome to the mod that started it all. Well, not really, but it talks about times before you. Introduction It's a mod where you can extract DNA from the old times and bring it now. Or just y'know, travel back in time. Enter caves and extract embedded amber and clone that animal. You can release them to the wild, let them be exhibited, or make them fight. From Paleozoic to Cenozoic, you can make the entire history. Make dinosaurs live to causing the extinction of horses,there are endless possibilities. Items Amber This is used to clone the new Mobs. There are many amber, but I won't mention all because there are like 100. No crafting recipe. 1 amber equals around 1-3 spawn eggs. And if you're lucky, maybe even 5. Extractor To extract amber and get their spawn egg. Crafted by 2 iron ingots and an iron block. Food Generator Used to feed the mobs, needs Redstone signal. Crafted by 3 cogs, 3 iron ingots and any meat/plant. Needs refill by right-clicking it with any meat/plant. Mug Can be used to drink water. Crafted with 5 Quartz. Repellant Used to make mosquitos and the Meganeura avoid you. Crafted with 1 heater, 1 cooler, a thermometer and 6 iron ingots. Heater and Cooler They can be crafted with 8 ingots or either a Flint n' Steel or Packed Ice. Thermometer Used to detect the temperature of Amber. Cold is dead, warm is extractable. Crafted with 1 cooler, 1 heater and 7 glass. Cog Used as a vertical redstone path. Crafted by 5 iron ingots. Immunizer Gives you +10 hearts for the Amber Caves. No crafting recipe. Oxygen Set It is crafted with Glass. Used to breath underwater. Blocks Electric Fence Any animal/mob avoids it excluding the Raid Dinosaurs. Crafted with 6 iron ingots and redstone. Nest Block Used for the resting place for eggs. Could be crafted with Coarse Dirt and 2 sticks Egg Releases baby animals aside from mammals. Cannot be crafted. Dense Fence Stronger fence. Craft it with fences the same way you craft a fence. What you've been waiting for, Mobs. Tarbosaurus The most common amber. Has 50 HP with 4-6 DMG. Weakdinosaur. Gastornis A herbivorous Terror Bird. Has 25 HP with 2-4 DMG. Another weak mob. Lythronax This dinosaur has 290 HP with 8-10 DMG. Very strong. Troodon Inflicts poison when attacks. Has 8 HP with 9-12 DMG. Heavy amounts of attack, replaces silverfish in Amber caves. Mammoth Can randomly spawn in the world. Has 150 HP but is passive. It's raid counterpart deals 5-10 DMG with 300 HP. Cave Bear Appears in caves and has 50 HP with 16-18 DMG. Tyrannosaurus Is only able to appear on the Amber Cave, but it has amber. It has 350 HP with 17-19 DMG. Really hard without a bow. Spinosaurus Appears on the Amber Cave, and has amber. Has 960 HP with 12-13 DMG. Velociraptor Dinosaur that generates on Desert Amber Caves. Has 16 HP with 5-9 DMG. Deinonychus This dinosaur generates on Plains Amber Caves. Has 32 HP with 10-15 DMG. Dilophosaurus The main of the Plains Amber Caves. Has 250 HP with 16-20 DMG. Cretorhynxia Can appear on oceans. Has 40 HP with 5-10 DMG. Anomalocaris A boss in the Cambrian Seas. Has 190 HP with 9-18 DMG. Edestus It will appear in Ocean Amber Caves. Has 55 DMG with 6-9 DMG. Megalodon The main of Ocean Amber Caves. Has 1500 HP with 20-26 DMG. Dunkleosteus The huge fish of the seas. Has 3900 with 30-40 DMG. Acanthostega A friendly, small tetrapod living near the ocean. Has 5 HP and is passive. Gorgonops A hostile mob in the Jungle Amber Cave. Has 80 HP with 10-16 DMG. It has no amber, ironically. Inostravencia The main of the Jungle Amber Cave. Has 990 HP with 12-20 DMG. The amber is very rare. Each dinosaur can drop Reptillian meat, and mammals drop Fur or Leather. More Mobs will be added, but so far, this is all. The Amber Cave Can appear rarely on the Mesa, Desert, Snow, Plains, Ocean and Jungle biomes. It contains many more amber, and the snow biomes exclusively have Mammoth Amber. Has either a Lythronax, Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Megalodon, Inostravencia, each depending on the climate. It contains live Troodons, Velociraptors, Cave Bears, Deinonychi Edesti and Gorgonops. Mesa Cave Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor Desert Cave Spinosaurus, Cave Bear Snow Cave (Easiest Cave) Lythronax, Troodon Plains Cave Deinonychus, Dilophosaurus Ocean Cave (Hardest Cave) Edestus, Megalodon Jungle Cave Inostravencia, GorgonopsCategory:Mods